


Um Amor Sem Fama

by yurikasakio



Category: Idol - Fandom, Jpop, Seiko Matsuda
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Seiko Matsuda - Freeform, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurikasakio/pseuds/yurikasakio
Summary: Um homem comum encontra uma mulher simpática, e com o tempo reconhece que ela não é uma pessoa comum como ele. Em uma noite, eles deixam seu amor queimar ainda mais forte, e exploram a intimidade um do outro.





	Um Amor Sem Fama

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma obra de ficção. Ela tem cenas bastante explicitas. Acho importante deixar isso bem claro.
> 
> A personalidade não representa necessariamente a pessoal real, e sim apenas uma representação dela.

Dois meses haviam se passado desde que havíamos nos encontrado pela primeira vez, e desde então tentávamos nos falar todos os dias. Nem sempre ela encontrava tempo para mim, mas não podia negar o quanto ela se esforçava para conseguir. Ela havia me prometido que passaríamos uma semana inteira juntos depois que ela terminasse seu trabalho atual, e poderíamos de fato nos conhecermos de verdade.

Em uma manhã como qualquer outra eu havia entrado em uma loja de doces que eu eventualmente frequentava pra cobrir minha cota de açúcar semanal, e enquanto escolhia uma fatia de bolo uma mulher gentilmente se aproximou e me pediu por uma recomendação. Eu não sou especialmente bom com doces, já que sempre pedia a mesma coisa, então apenas recomendei o de sempre:

\- O brownie com recheio de avelã é muito bom, mas é um pouco enjoativo. – Eu havia fixado o olhar na vidraça adornada, onde todos os doces eram expostos de forma organizada e bela. Era quase uma pena entrar na loja no final da tarde, quando aquela obra de arte estava toda esburacada. 

\- Acho que gosto bastante de avelã. Você gosta desses doces mais ocidentais? – Ela mantinha uma voz gentil. Estava vestida em roupas casuais, como você realmente imagina uma dona de casa. Não era muito comum ver donas de casa naquela parte da cidade, próxima as lojas mais caras da região.

\- Não muito, alguns amigos do Brasil me trouxeram alguns bons uma vez. Uma pena que não vendem aqui. 

\- São bons?

\- Sim, só acho doces demais.

Ela sorriu por um momento e me parecia ter fixado o olhar em mim por um momento. Eu até então hipnotizado pelos doces olhei pra ela, retribuindo de leve o sorriso. Eu não era particularmente tímido, mas era uma mulher claramente muito mais madura que eu, e certamente estava apenas sendo muito gentil com alguém que estava atrasando o pedido dela. 

\- Vou querer esse bolo de chocolate branco com raspas de limão, por favor.

O homem detrás do balcão se movimentou e pegou a fatia colocando-a em um prato. 

\- Vou querer um desses também.

\- Boa escolha. – disse enquanto passava detrás dela, e seguia para uma das pequenas mesas mais ao fundo, onde podia olhar a TV enquanto as noticias passavam. Ela sorriu e depois sua figura se perdeu enquanto me sentava.

Momentos depois, enquanto não olhava para nada além de meu bolo, um prato parou em minha frente. Ela estava ali diante de mim novamente, e já se sentando perguntou se podia sentar-se junto comigo. 

\- Posso? Não gosto de comer sozinha.

\- Claro. – o tom era duvidoso, mas ela parecia bastante inocente em qualquer intenção que podia ter.

\- Faz tempo que não venho aqui. Não ter tempo é horrível.

\- Nem me fala. 

\- Com o que você trabalha?

\- Quer mesmo saber? É tão entediante quanto você pode imaginar.

Ela sorriu, enquanto o homem do balcão servia dois cafés que eu não sabia que viriam. Ela bebericou o café pensativa, e então sinalizou com a cabeça aguardando a resposta. Que mulher intrometida, no mínimo.

\- Eu trabalho em um escritório de contabilidade.

\- É um trabalho bem comum. As vezes confesso que queria um desses.

\- Não sabe o que tá dizendo. – Ambos sorrimos, dessa vez era eu que bebericava o café quente. Não era muito fã de café.

\- Hoje em dia eu faço bastante coisa, mas a princípio eu trabalhava com música.

A mulher vestia-se de uma forma simples, com seu cabelo negro preso em um rabo de cavalo que quase alcançava o meio de suas costas. Ela talvez estivesse chegando em seus cinquenta anos, mas era inegavelmente muito bonita mesmo agora. Meu julgamento inicial havia sido um pouco precipitado, e sem que soubesse eu já conhecia aquela mulher. Talvez porque seu sucesso havia sido maior antes mesmo de eu nascer vinte e quatro anos atrás, mas ela estava sempre por ai, aparecendo na TV.

\- Música? Você era uma idol ou algo assim? – despistei, tentando colocar a conversa no trilho sem fazer alarde.

\- Pode-se dizer que eu ainda sou.

\- Matsuda Seiko.

\- É como todos me chamam, mas esse não é meu nome.

\- Esse eu vou ficar te devendo. – Disse bebendo o resto do café, olhando para o relógio – Minha mãe vivia ouvindo suas músicas. No casamento dela tocaram “Akai Sweet Pea”, tem isso gravado em VHS.

Ela sorriu de leve. Ela parecia intrigada, ao mesmo tempo que parecia feliz com aquelas palavras. Talvez eu devesse mostrar um pouco mais de entusiasmo, mas eu não conhecia nada além de uma ou duas músicas que já tinham quase quarenta anos. Ao mesmo tempo, a minha indiferença não parecia incomodá-la nenhum pouco.

Ela então tirou de uma pequena carteira da bolsa que carregava uma nota de ¥5000. Aquilo era mais que suficiente pra pagar a conta de nós dois. 

\- Muito obrigado pela conversa, mas acho que estou atrapalhando você a essa altura.

\- Na verdade não. Não é todo dia que você pode conversar com alguém assim.

\- Assim? Famosa?

\- Divertida e casual.

Ela fixou o olhar em mim por um momento, antes de seus lábios demonstrarem alguma felicidade. Naquele momento eu parei para observá-la por um momento, e realmente pude confirmar que era bonita. Eu já havia visto fotos de sua juventude, e não só havia sido um padrão de beleza da época, mas sempre se manteve muito bonita. Mesmo acima de seus cinquenta mantinha-se bastante cuidada.

Não pude deixar de pensar que estava pensando demais na aparência uma mulher quase sexagenária. Talvez fosse hora de levantar e ir embora.

\- Qual o seu nome? 

\- Mitsui, pode me chamar assim se quiser.

\- Noriko. Esse é o meu nome.

Ela se levantou, e tirou seu celular da bolsa. Ela digitava vagarosamente alguma coisa, e então colocou-o sobre a mesa com meu nome. Preenchi meu número, mesmo que aquilo pudesse soar suspeito. 

\- Eu deveria ter o seu número? 

\- Não, não deveria. – suspirei, irônico – Nada impede que você tenha no futuro.

\- O quão antiquada poderia você ser Noriko?

Algumas pessoas ao redor nos observavam. Sem que percebêssemos estávamos falando um pouco alto. Pra mim obviamente não significava nada, mas pra ela significava ser reconhecida. Ela então virou-se e partiu sem dizer nada, mas com um aceno com a cabeça. O quão mais maluca poderia ser aquela manhã? Eu esperava que não muito mais.  
Eu então segui para o trabalho onde longas dez horas me aguardavam. Quem sabe pela noite não podia beber com alguns amigos.

**

Não podia deixar de pensar o quão rápido havíamos chegado naquele ponto, mas em poucas semanas já estávamos conversando como velhos amigos. Chovia horrores do lado de fora, naquela noite um tufão passaria nas proximidades de Tóquio, e por isso não era recomendado sair de casa. Por conveniência Seiko havia conseguido uma folga da divulgação com a data cancelada devido a tempestade, e por isso podíamos passar a noite juntos.

Nós havíamos nos beijado uma semana antes pela primeira vez, como dois adolescentes envergonhados que não tinham certeza se aquilo era permitido. Seiko já tinha tido alguns maridos e além de tudo tinha uma filha que já tinha alcançado sua própria independência àquela altura. Engraçado ou não, sua filha já tinha quase uma década a mais de vida que eu. Até então mesmo nós não considerávamos aquilo um relacionamento, mas estávamos certamente aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

\- Eu ouvi seu disco ontem à noite. – disse enquanto acariciava seu cabelo, deitada em meu colo no sofá branco de sua sala. – Ficou realmente bom.

\- Obrigado. – ela disse, enquanto retribuía o carinho em minha mão.

\- Eu tenho algo pra te perguntar. – Ela virou o rosto pra mim. Seiko (ou Noriko) sempre gostava de olhar nos olhos com quem falava com ela, e por muitas vezes ela parecia um pouco séria demais por causa daquele hábito, mesmo sendo uma pessoa bem fácil. – Por que você ligou aquele dia?

\- Hm – ela pensou enquanto remexia a boca – Acho que não é sempre que encontro alguém que me trata com indiferença. Na minha idade acho que realmente o que você é acaba sendo mais atraente do que com o que você se parece.

\- Então eu sou feio? – disse rindo, mesmo com a triste certeza que era verdade. 

\- Não, também não.

Ela então se sentou ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão. Ela vestia um vestido preto, que podia facilmente ser usado por qualquer garota de vinte e poucos anos, com alças finas amarradas e algumas pedras verdes adornadas na altura do peito. O vestido seguia até além dos joelhos, ela estava descalça, e mesmo no auge de seu metro e sessenta ela tocava o distante chão com a ponta dos pés.

Eu ainda estava vestido com as roupas do trabalho, uma calça marrom e camisa social branca. Ela me olhou nos olhos, enquanto ambos escutávamos a intensa chuva que despencava do lado de fora das cortinas brancas. Ela encostou seus lábios nos meus, logo passamos a nos beijar. Minha mão tocava sua coxa, enquanto a sua me tocava na altura da cintura, puxando o pouco da camisa preso pelo cinto.

O beijo cessou por um momento, e sem deixar de olhar meus olhos por um momento ela abriu o botão mais alto da minha camisa. Minha mão deslizou um pouco mais, subindo pela sua coxa, pressionando-a gentilmente com todos os dedos. Seu olhar se desviou e então tocou meu pescoço com seus lábios molhados. Seu cabelo cheirava o shampoo de ervas doces que ela sempre usava, e com meus lábios toquei sua testa. Sem perder muito tempo, minha camisa estava completamente aberta, e suas mãos deslizavam em meu peito.

Com a outra mão dessamarrei a alça esquerda de seu vestido. Ela me olhou nos olhos novamente e sussurrou algumas palavras:

\- Já fazia tanto tempo.

Não a deixei falar mais, e a beijei como pude. Com a mão direita deixei de acariciar sua coxa e soltei o que restava de seu vestido, o qual ela segurou com um das mãos na altura de seu peito. A empurrei gentilmente para deitar-se no sofá, separando nosso beijo. Ela ainda se cobria, um pouco tímida e apreensiva. Não seguiria em frente a menos que ela se sentisse a vontade.

\- Esse vestido é bonito, mas não vai precisar dele.

\- Faz tanto tempo, o tempo passou pro meu corpo também.

\- Eu vou ser gentil.

Segurei a mão que segurava o vestido, e lentamente soltamos juntos. Me deixei sobre ela, vestida com suas lingeries caras, não entendia o suficiente do assunto, mas parecia algo francês. Nossos lábios se tocaram, suas mãos trabalharam para tirar minha camisa e logo ela se juntou ao vestido preto ao chão. Nos abraçamos por um momento e entre beijos a caricias, sua mão caminhou para minhas partes baixas. Eu ainda não havia explorado as suas, mas ela parecia se incomodar com o cinto. Separei nosso corpo por um momento para retirá-lo e tirei também a calça, e então estávamos em plena igualdade.

Suas mão caminhavam e apertavam minhas costas, enquanto meus dedos tocavam a parte inferior de seu seio. Ela então olhou para eles e depois para o meus olhos, e sem deixar de olhá-la deslizei minhas mãos para suas costas, abrindo-o – então o joguei ao chão junto ao restante, e os acariciei com as mãos. Ela tocou com sua mão a minha, guiando-a por algum tempo, com corpo arqueado sobre o dela. Com beijos leves beijei o outro seio, e aos poucos trabalhei com a língua, ouvindo seus leves suspiros. Não era muito experiente, mas podia sentir pela pressão de sua mão sobre a minha que ela parecia satisfeita.

Seus seios eram firmes, mesmo que o tempo certamente tivesse atuado sobre eles, eram lindos. Por minutos nos mantivemos assim, e com as próprias mãos ela se masturbava. Eu sabia o quão difícil era pra uma mulher a partir de certa idade, e por isso daria a ela o tempo necessário. Com a língua desci por dentre seus seios até sua calcinha, e com gentileza tirei sua mão de lá, abaixando-a e tirando-a pelos pés. Ela abriu as pernas, eu abracei-as e a estimulei com a minha língua – ela havia tirado seu pelos, provavelmente já pensava naquela noite fazia alguns dias. Seus suspiros foram convertidos em um leve gemido, não havia ninguém na casa além de nós, então não havia motivo para contê-los.  
Ela estava um tanto quanto úmida, mas não sabia o quanto seria o certo pra ela. Ela não me deixou dúvidas por muito tempo, e após algum tempo ela tocou meu cabelos, e me puxou para perto dela. Ambos nos sentamos, e trocamos beijos por um tempo. Sua mão me tocava por cima da roupa intima, e após tirá-lo começou a me masturbar gentilmente. Ela desceu o sofá, com um leve riso pela dificuldade, e ficou de joelhos. Ela me impediu de levantar e fez que não com a cabeça:

\- Assim é melhor.

Ela me estimulava com uma das mãos e com a boca, enquanto se tocava com a outra. Podíamos ver o prazer um no outro, e percebia seu deleite com meus suspiros mais profundos. Com minha mão acariciava seu cabelo e por vezes o seu rosto, nossos olhares se encontravam em deleite e estase. 

\- Sua vez. – disse ela, enquanto ainda me masturbava com sua mão leve.

Matsuda era uma mulher pequena, e por mais presença que pudesse ter, parecia do tipo que você pode quebrar se não tomar cuidado. Ela parecia um boneca não só figurativamente, mas seus braços e pernas magros as vezes pareciam tão frágeis que apertá-los parecia perigoso. Ela deixou-se no sofá, e abriu devagar suas pernas. Nunca havia transado com uma mulher tão mais velha, não entendia tanto de seu corpo, mas sabia que precisava ser tão gentil quanto possível e principalmente ouvi-la. 

\- Seja gentil – Ela disse com olhos de uma adolescente.

Eu comecei a penetrá-la enquanto observava sua expressão, ela fechou os olhos e aos poucos a preocupação em sua face foi desaparecendo. Aparentemente sua lubrificação seria o suficiente, e com isso passei a aumentar o ritmo. Segurava suas pernas, com seus pés sobre meus ombros – ambos aproveitavam ao máximo o momento.  
Seu corpo era uma ótima mistura da juventude e maturidade, de alguém que certamente já havia experimentado de tudo e muito melhor que aquilo. Eu não tinha absolutamente nada que eu podia oferecer a mais pra ela, a não ser que aquela fosse uma boa noite. De tempos em tempos, enquanto a penetrava com mais força e velocidade, ela me olhava por um momento mas não fazia ressalvas. Suas mãos seguravam-se na minha, e enquanto mantinha o ritmo me deixei sobre ela, deixando-a ouvir minha respiração pesada.

\- Devagar, devagar...

\- Claro...claro...

Seu alerta era acompanhado de um sorriso, e em pouco tempo sua respiração se tornou pesada, com seus braços e pernas me abraçando com mais força. Ela fechou os olhos, e então pude perceber o prazer em seu rosto. Aquela também era a minha hora, e acelerei ignorando por um momento a sua recomendação – dessa vez sem pedir para diminuir, finalizei enquanto ela tinha o próprio momento de estase. Estávamos juntos em um abraço único, enquanto suspirávamos. Sem perceber havia soltado meu peso sobre ela, acho que é algo que os homens fazem quando terminam. Nos entreolhamos com um leve sorriso, e aos poucos retornamos ao mundo real.

\- O sofá ficou um pouco pegajoso. – disse

\- É verdade. Não me preocupo. – ela parecia mais feliz, mais sorridente que antes. Se tratando dela, era muita coisa. – Fazia tanto tempo que não me sentia assim.

\- Você deve ser muito requisitada.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça. Deitávamos espremidos frente a frente no sofá, apertadinhos enquanto ainda sentíamos o calor um do outro. Podia sentir seu corpo magro e esguio, com o volume de seus seios em meu peito. Nos beijamos por mais um momento e fitamos um ao outro novamente. Como era bela, aquela tinha que ser a pessoa certa.

\- Você é o primeiro em muito tempo que é apenas amor.


End file.
